


Just Give Me a Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For years Sith Lord Palpatine has kept his apprentice Obi-Wan from taking what he truly desires. But Obi-Wan won't be denied anymore.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Just Give Me a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



> I was really inspired by your prompt! I hope you enjoy!

Obi-Wan Kenobi lurked in a corner of the temple. He was biding his time, waiting for one specific person to walk by. He had a half-formed plan of what he wanted to do, what he wanted to say, but mostly he was desperate to see Anakin again, his most favored disciple. He chuckled at that thought. Disciple sounded so wholesome, when really Obi-Wan was slowly training Anakin to take his place at the Sith Lord's side.

Anakin was on his way to the spaceport to get a transport. The council was sending him on a mission near Naboo, where Padme was, so there was an extra spring in his step because he could sneak away to see her. He liked getting away from the temple, there were more rules than he'd realized when Master Jinn had told him he could be a Jedi, though Master Jinn and Obi-Wan hadn't seemed to follow many. Speaking of Obi-Wan, he thought he should tell him he was leaving so he asked somebody passing by if they had seen Master Kenobi. They pointed him in hopefully the right direction.

Lucky for Obi-Wan, it didn't take long for Anakin to come his way. He smiled at Anakin and waved him over. 

"Ani," Obi-Wan said. "I'm glad you're here. Before you leave to... Naboo," (and he said that with a bit too much anger), "I have something to show you. Just this way." He put his hand on the back of Anakin's back and led him into a secluded room that he had prepared in advance. Candles were lit, silk bedsheets on the bed, and a lovely dinner for two laid out. 

Where Obi-Wan took him didn't make any sense. It was like the times he saw Padmé, the silk sheets and food that wasn't from the temple canteen. Anakin had thought about this a lot when he was younger but Obi-Wan had never been interested in him. The rules said Jedi couldn't have attachments and Obi-Wan broke so many other rules but not that one. Not with him anyway. "What is this?" he asked. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm waiting for you, Anakin." Obi-Wan pulled Anakin tight against him in an unusual display of affection. Normally he wouldn't because it was against the "jedi" rules, but he wasn't pretending to be a jedi much longer. "You've wondered about what it's like between two men, I know. I've decided it's time that I show you. We can have dinner together and afterwards I'll teach you how real men take it."

"Obi-Wan, are you feeling well?" Anakin asked. It didn't sound like the former mentor he knew and... loved? He might have hit his head doing saber practise with the younglings. He wasn't wrong though, Anakin had wondered about what it was like. Sometimes Anakin had imagined it with him, and now Obi-Wan was showing the affection Anakin had wanted. It wasn't right, though. He put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and tried to push him back. "Maybe we should find a med droid."

That wasn't the reaction that Obi-Wan wanted. Anakin wasn't meant to deny him. Somebody had been putting ideas into Anakin's head that didn't belong there. But he knew just what he needed to do to prove to Anakin that he was serious. He used the force to fling Anakin across the room and onto the bed. Another flick of power had Anakin's clothes fall apart, leaving Anakin gloriously naked. Obi-Wan had lusted for that body when he'd noticed what a man Anakin had become. His slim hips, his toned muscles. These were rightfully only his to worship and enjoy.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed. His old master being able to tear his clothes with the Force like that was a shock, one he had often dreamed about when he was younger. This wasn't a dream though because the way Obi-Wan looked at him made him want to cover himself up instead of showing himself off. "Is someone making you do this?"

The fact that Anakin had so much faith in Obi-Wan was astounding. He had molded that faith of course but surely he could see the truth of this. Obi-Wan climbed on top of Anakin while undoing his own robes and pulling his dick out. It was already half hard because of how much he liked looking at Anakin's beautiful body. "Anakin, I had to hold back my true desires because of the jedi rules. But you've convinced me: screw the rules. We need to take what we desire!"

"I convinced..." Anakin's eyes widened when he realized. Obi-Wan knew he hadn't been following the rules. Was he trying to teach him a lesson? He watched as Obi-Wan got harder. He'd imagined that but in his fantasies Obi-Wan wasn't like this. He should have been reluctant, guilty, not ready and willing to take what he desired. "Get off me," Anakin said. "This isn't you!" He pushed at him. Maybe he would come to his senses. 

The refusal was the last straw. Anakin might have been a prodigy with the force, but he was still the student. Obi-Wan forced Anakin's hands above his head and bound them with the Force. Then he picked up the vial of oil he'd prepared, and without saying anything else he poured it over Anakin's penis and hole. Anakin fought and protested, but Obi-Wan didn't hear him anymore. He was going to show Anakin just what he was missing out on.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's knees and forced them up and apart, and without giving Anakin a chance to register what was happening, he thrust inside. Anakin was so hot and warm, squeezing gloriously tight around him. He'd dreamed of this moment. He should have done this so much earlier, but Palpatine had said it wasn't the right time yet.

Well, it was the right time now. He thrust forward a few times, smiling tenderly at Anakin, and came hard. 

He hadn't thought it would be like this. Anakin had imagined Obi-Wan being different, not gentle but patient? He was sore from Obi-Wan's cock when he moved back. His wrists hurt from being pinned with the Force. The way Obi-Wan smiled at him even after what he'd done was worst of all.

While Obi-Wan dressed, Anakin could only think about how foolish he had been to trust him. He never would again.


End file.
